Never have I ever
by Amarylliz158
Summary: You've heard of the drinking game, right? Well, here is the... cleaner? version of it. played. In a classroom. As an activity. To get to know each other better. Based on an actual class at my school. Parings: NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, SaiIno, ShikaTem


Hello and good bye... Just kidding, what I meant to say was, Hello and this is my... first one-shot. I am writing a story- by the way if you have read the first three chapter of 'Like no other' - I am truly sorry for not updating. (Not my fault, someone put school, cheer, and life in the way) Lol, actually, it is my fault, I have that habit of making up a beginning and little random parts of a story and never make up the 'in between', basically I wing it. Anyways enough babbling on with the story!

Disclaimer: Oh how I do wish I do just like everyone else, but unfortunately there can only be ONE!

Just like the Hunger games. Ya know, even though Peeta and Katniss live, but thats not the point. Anyways I kinda based this class off of my class of teen leadership, so fun of a class, and when we played this game people came up with the craziest and inappropiate things to say! Seriously, although we didn't, babbling! Sorry^-^

_**~Never Have I Ever~**_

"So everyone got the new, temporary rules?" Kiba looks to all the faces in the circle, with some of the faces looking slightly uncomfortable, while other kept up there impassive, unemotional facade, well, except for-

"Hell yeah lets get this game going!" the preppy blonde, Ino shouts out.

"Can you repeat the directions again?" Yuki, Sasuke's twin sister- who is pretty much opposite of Sasuke in some ways, a couple being: 1) She was a girl and 2)She actually speaks most of time (Some of it being sarcastic and the occasional 'Hn' Or 'Aa' when she refuses to talk about something but yeah she still talks more than her twin brother ever will).

It was 7th period, the last class of the day and the course being: Teen Leadership. It was a class that wasn't a necessary credit, but necessary for life, according to there teacher, Who, by the way wasn't in the classroom, but instead outside, counseling two girls who got into a fight about, god knows what. Anyways, before that mess happened the class was already in a circle, three minutes into the game , playing with the rules the teacher had stated before starting: "_Today's activity is called 'Never have I ever', although I'm sure some of you guys have played it, the rules are different this time. First off were going to go around the room and when it's your turn your going to state something you have never done. Secondly instead of taking drinks- because this is school- everyone will hold up a hand and put a finger down if you have done whatever the person hasn't done. Lastly, if all five of your fingers go down then you have to dance in the center with whoever else got five fingers down. Understand. Great lets get it started. Temari since you're a senior you start it off." _

Now since Kakashi wasn't in the class anymore, Kiba decided to take charge and change up the rules a little bit: " the rules are basically the same but instead of dancing in the center you have to kiss your crush or the person you like" Kibble says wiggling his eyebrows and grinning with mischief. But because of Kiba's denseness of sarcasm he replies to Yuki by saying-

"Seriously you didn't hear one thing I said! You know, you're lucky you're hot"

"Kiba" Sasuke and Neji say in unison with a stern voice. Yuki looks back at Kiba with a smirk that says, 'Aha you got in trouble'. Kiba mumbles under his breath before asking "Who did we leave off with before Kakashi walked out?"

"M-me" Hinata stutters out right next to Sakura and Shino

"Alright go ahead then Hinata"

"N-never have I-I ever broke into a house" Kiba, Naruto, Kankuro, Sai, Tenten, Sakura and Sasuke put a finger down

"Really Sasuke? I never took you as a person who would break into a house." Yuki states with an amused grin.

"The dobe's fault" Sasuke mutters

"Anyways Shino" Kiba nods toward said man.

"Never have I ever broken a bone in my body" everyone except Hinata, and Garra puts down a finger. Sakura furrows her eyebrows

"Hinata I understand, But Garra you've never broke a bone before?"

"No" Sakura sighs at his one word answer before looking at the person next to Shino, Yuki. As she feels everyone's gaze on herself, she looks away from the floor to say

"Never have I ever kissed a girl" all the guys and Sakura and Tenten put a finger down. Some start to snicker while others ** look at Sakura and Tenten in shock.

"I knew it" Sai states out loud in his emotionless voice

"What we were experimenting" Tenten retorts to the group and Sakura nods in agreement with a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Okay, go Tenten and Sasuke, Neji, pick up your jaw, it looks unnatural on you guys" Yuki says while trying to hold in her laughter. Sasuke and Neji quickly compose themselves as Tenten continues the game.

"Never have I ever street raced"

"No fair you know I do that every weekend" Sakura says while she and Yuki put a finger down. Tenten shrugs while remembering the last race she went to, to see Sakura and Yuki race.

"It's never have I ever and I've never done that, so don't be mad at me because you're the only one who has one finger left" Tenten says before turning her attention to Lee, who has the next turn. Meanwhile, across from her, Sakura is freaking out as realization dawned on her the she is indeed the only one with one finger left. 'Oh kami, Lee please say something I haven't done. Please please please please' She constantly begs, knowing it's pretty useless.

"Never have I ever gotten drunk"

"Crap!" Sakura mutters under her breath while others, mostly the girls start snickering. Meanwhile, on another side of the circle Sasuke is having an internal argument with himself.

'Kami this is bad'

'How so'

'Every one knows Sakura has a slight crush on me, even if she doesn't show it'

'Aww and you have a slight crush on her right, and your afraid you might give it away. Hahaha and then I'll make you lose control and you're emotionless facade will be broken Mwahahahahahahahahahaha'

'you're insane'

'And I'm you. You should go see someone'

'I'll get right on that' Sasuke replies sarcastically. He needs to stop hanging out with Yuki. Though now that he thinks about it, What if his inner is right? What if he won't be able to control himself and even then, when did he develop for the strange, pink haired girl? Why is it bothering him more than it should? He's about to find out.

"Go on Sakura, choose your guy, better yet, go to Sasuke we all know you want to" Kiba snickers

"Shut up Kiba" Sakura shoots back but reluctantly gets up and starts to walk across the room towards Sasuke. As she is walking, Sakura starts to think about all the ways this situation can go. For Sasuke being the captain of almost all the male sports, he's really not the stereotype. He not really the party type, even though he goes to the house parties and drinks. He never has a new girlfriend every day, as a matter of fact, as far as Sakura knows, he's never even had a girlfriend. The only things that really even give him the jock's image are his looks and his cool manner. Other than that people find him emo. As Sakura wonders more about this topic Sasuke's inner pops out once more.

'By the way, how do you even know she likes you?'

'Hn. My mom has me watch one too many of her 'soaps' with her'

'Aa. You still like her.'

'Whatever'

'You didn't deny it! Look she's coming. Look sharp'

Sasuke looks up to see Sakura with her head down and bangs covering her face. Not really knowing where to go from there, Sakura bends down a little bit and picks her face up to meet Sasuke's deep onyx eyes with her own. As if giving her permission, Sasuke slightly nods his head and presses their lips together gently. Feeling a little more than they should, Sasuke slide his arms around her small, slim waist- as she does the same for his neck-and picks her up a bit to give her no other choice than to sit on his lap.

"Ahem" Naruto says a little too calm for everyone's liking, which causes Sasuke and Sakura to break contact and remember where they are. Sakura turns from Sasuke and frowns towards the group surrounding them.

"Oh I'm sorry are we interrupting" Kankuro asks not even trying to hold in his laughter.

"Last time I checked it was a kiss, not a full make-out session." Sakura blushes from the comment mode who knows who and looks to Sasuke for help.

"Carry on with the game, we'll still play"

"Hey, you guys already had your kiss, so you can only put your fingers down and ask a question" Kiba smirks while crossing his arms. Sasuke shrugs and goes back to kissing Sakura. Kiba sighs before continuing the game.

"Who's turn is it"

"Choji" Ino motions to the said guy. Four turns later and it's Neji's turn.

'This should be interesting, let's see' He looks around to Naruto, Ino and, 'Aa. Tenten' Neji gives a smirk directed to Tenten as said girl gives a hard gulp. Thinking back to Yuki's question, Neji says,

"Never have I ever kissed a guy"

"Crap" Naruto, Tenten and Ino say in union.

"Naruto?" Sakura says as everyone looks to said boy.

"You don't remember that time in 8th when I accidentally kissed... Teme?"Naruto says while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Sakura thinks long and hard, looking back and forth to the blond shaggy haired boy and his best friend, whom she is currently sitting on.

"Ohhh, haha, yeah, I remember now" Sakura replies, while recalling the memory. She tilts her head while still holding Sasuke by the shoulders and lets out a laugh.

"Tch whatever" Sasuke mutter before gentle putting his hand on the back of her neck and bringing her towards him to catch her lips in another passionate kiss.

"Anyways" Kiba rolls his eyes.

"So Ino. Naruto. Tenten... Who's it gonna be" Kankuro asks.

"That's easy" Ino says before getting up, walking towards Sai and giving him a long kiss. Eventually Kiba nudges Naruto and gives him a 'Your turn look'. Naruto gulps before giving a quick glance past Sakura's empty seat and to the girl in the next seat.

"Neji is gonna kill me" Naruto mutters before standing up. Everyone- except Naruto himself-in the school knows about our little pearled-eye girl's crush on the said boy and truth be told, he's had the same love sick puppy crush on her too. Problem: Hinata was too shy to confront him and Naruto was too dense to realize she liked him. As Naruto makes his way to Hinata or to the empty seat in between them. He pauses for a moment on the chair before shifting his body to look at the shy girl, who's head was down and playing with her index fingers in a nervous way.

"Hinata" Naruto says as softly as he could, to not scare her off. Said girl turns her head and looks up to the boy who called her name and turn a deep shade of red. As she quickly tries to turn her head, Naruto gently grabs her hand and cups her cheek to make her look into his ocean blue eyes.

"N-Naruto" She whispers before he closes them. For a while she doesn't kiss back but after feeling his soft warm lips she adds pressure to deepen the kiss. They break apart for air and stare at each other before Naruto says,

"Be my girlfriend." Hinata blushes before giving a nod as Naruto pecks her on the cheek.

"NARUTO!" Neji growls and starts to walk towards them.

"Hehe Uh Neji, bro ummm" Naruto stutters looking around for help. Naruto sees relief as Tenten starts to walk up to Neji and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Neji" Tenten says before said boy turns around.

" Yes Tenten what is-" Neji froze as he felt the slight pressure of Tenten's lips. 'What do I... What is she... Do I... Kiss her back.' Before he could eve decide what to do Tenten pulls away and stares up into his pearl eyes with a blush shading her face.

Neji stares back, closely examining her from head to toe and stops at her soft pale lips that were once on his. 'Beautiful.'

"N-Neji" Tenten says bring him out of trance. He blinks once before coming to a decision and pulling her in once more for a kiss.

Whoos, and Whoops are heard around the room as Neji picks her up bridal style, and sits back on his seat with her in his lap. (Poor Izumo)

"Aa and the truth comes out" Yuki rolls her eyes "Ironic how NEJI asks the question and NEJI gets the kiss"

"You planned this didn't you." Kankuro states

"Nice" Izumo says before giving Neji a fist pound.

"You planned this?" Tenten shrieks

"No point in getting mad if you enjoyed it, Next!" Yuki laughs

Neji rolls his eyes, "Your pretty easy to read, I just didn't think you'd react with a kiss"

"How much time do we have left" Temari asks before Kankuro could ask the next question.

Naruto pulls out his phone before saying "Fifteen"

"Why? Afraid your going to have to go?" Yuki smirks before taking a quick glance towards Shikamaru.

"Of course I'm not scared... You?"

"Hn." Temari sighs

"Of Course that'll be your answer" The game goes on for another round and on the last turn, Kiba, Yuki, and Temari have one finger left.

"Ya know, I saw this comming" Yuki says while holding up her index finger.

"What? That you'd have to go"Temari asks as Yuki sighs at her question.

"No, just watch and you'll see what I mean. Go Sai."

"Never have I ever gone coning" Sai says with 'his' smile. Almost everyone's finger goes down, including Yuki, Kiba, and Temari's.

"So who's going first? Temari? Great! Go ahead."Yuki motions to Temari who complies and begins to walk toward Shikamaru. As she draws closer Shikamaru picks up his head and smirks, as if he knew this would happen. He keeps a steady gaze on her face never breaking contact. When she is finally standing in front of him, he asks

"Can I help you with something"

"Whats with the smirk" Temari shoots back, ignoring Shikamaru's question.

"Well I was just determining what-"

"Just get on with it already" Kiba interrupts, with a dead bored look on his face.

"Whatever just shut up" Temari mutters before leaning in, meeting Shikamaru half way. Garra raises an eyebrow, he already knew they had a thing for each other, but was always wondering whether or not they would happen.

" If this wasn't this class Shikamaru, you'd be dead" Temari breaks contact before replying,

"Garra I thought we talked about this."

"Hn." Temari sighs

"Right"

"My turn!" Kiba shouts out, ruining the already ruin moment.

"well, go ahead I guess."Kankuro lazily says, "kiss Yuki"

"WHAT!" Yuki, Sasuke (after parting lips with Sakura), Sakura, Neji and pretty much everyone else shouted.

"Sounds good, and besides" Kiba gets up and starts walking to the still shocked girl, "this could be her kiss too. Since she still has to go" he finishes before leaning down and puckering his lips.

"Cute" Yuki says before turning face the other direction, to angle his lips to her cheek "But no" Kiba's lips meet her cheek, "My lips have other plans" Kiba pulls away before giving her a playful pout and then a grin.

"Hehe I know what... or who, you mean" He says before moving a little out of the way so Yuki could stand and walk towards the guy Kiba secretly mentioned. As she stands in front of the clueless guy (only clueless because he's still trying to figure out who Kiba and Yuki were talking about) , said guy finally looks up to notice Yuki.

"Yuki, who-" Izumo stops talking as he feels Yuki's lips on his. He closes his eyes and deepen the kiss until they finally have to come up for air. She gives him a quick peck before moving her lips next to his ear to whisper, "You talk too much."

"Ahem" Yuki looks to her left to see Sasuke glaring at her. Then she remembers that Neji is also to the right of her and looks to see that Neji has the same exact look as her twin brother, basically: If looks could kill, Yuki and Izumo would be dead. Yuki rolls her eyes before saying, "Oh like you guys could talk with Sakura and Tenten on your laps."

"Hey don't bring us into this" Sakura shouts as Tenten nods her head in agreement.

"Yeah Yuki we love you and all but-"

"What is going on in here" Everyone looks to the open door to see their teacher, Kakashi, standing in the door way. He looks around the room once more to see Naruto and Hinata hold hands, Shikamaru and Temari making out in the far corner of the circle, Sai and Ino siting way too close to be called personal space, Sakura sitting on Sasuke's lap, Tenten doing the same to Neji, and Yuki squatting in front Izumo, before realizing what has happened. Trying to play it cool Kakashi asks, "So, what did I miss?"

"Uhhh" everyone looks at each other as if the answer would pop up. Meanwhile, Kakashi's smirking as he is enjoying everyone's discomfort.

Finally, Yuki comes up with the best sarcastic explanation that she could, "Never have I ever." **Bing, **the bell rings as everyone grabs their stuff and runs out of the room.

"See you guys next week" Kakashi calls out before walking to his desk and moving the mouse so the screen lights up. What his students didn't was that Kakashi records everything that goes on in his class with or without him. He goes to his latest recording and presses play.

**A/N:Yep and there ya have it, sorry it took so long but because I type my stories, chapters, Etc. on my Ipod I have to re-type it on my- brother's- laptop. Also sorry if im not funny, I don't think i'm funny myself, but my friends find my random act funny, I guess. Sooooo yyeeeeaaahh. Thanks for reading! and don't forget to review.**

**_-Liz_ **


End file.
